Mysterytale
by Legeekeur gameur
Summary: Une personne mystérieuse et caché sous une cape noir, il suit secrètement Frisk. Qui est-il ? Quel est son histoire ? Découvrez ça dans L'AU Mysterytale (Neutre/Pacifique/Génocide)
1. Route Neutre

**Cette histoire est juste un délire qui peux apprendre des trucs sur la personne apparut dans ma fanfic sans x frisk : La faucheuse.**

* * *

Une jeune fille allongée sur les fleurs dorées, cette fille porte un pull bleu avec des rayures violettes ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et de simple chaussure de la même couleur que son pantalon.

Elle s'appelait Frisk et venait de reset l'Underground après une route génocide qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir à cause de Sans.

Frisk se réveilla et avança tranquillement vers la salle suivante ou une petite fleur jaune apparut.

« Howdy, je suis Flowey, Flowey la fleur !

Tu est nouvelle dans l'Underground, n'est ce pas ?

Oh mon dieu, tu dois être confus.

Il faut que quelqu'un t'apprenne comment ça marche ici

Je pense qu'une vielle branche comme moi feras l'affaire.

Prête ? C'est parti ! »

La salle devint noir et Flowey commença son tutoriel sur l'âme que Frisk n'écoutait pas, elle esquiva également les pétales de la fleur 3 fois de suite quand son visage pris une expression vilaine.

« On connais déjà tout à ce que je vois. »

Des pétales apparurent autour de la jeune fille qui ne s'inquiétait de rien.

« **MEURS !** »

Les pétales s'approchèrent et disparurent juste avant qu'elles ne touchent Frisk.

Cette dernière attendais que la flamme de Toriel apparurent pour chasser Flowey mais à la place d'une flamme, ce fut un os noir qui apparut et qui expédia la fleur à des centaines de mètre plus loin. Frisk se tourna vers son sauveur en pensant qu'elle était dans une AU où Sans était le gardien des ruines. Pourtant, un tout autre personnage apparut, il ressemblait à Riverman sauf que sa cape était complètement noir et sans aucun motif dessus.

« Tu en a mis du temps à te réveiller. Toriel est déjà passé depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Qui… Qui est tu ? Demanda Frisk en se demandant dans quelle AU elle est tombée.

-Je m'appelle Cape Noir mais les gens ont tendance à m'appeler Faucheuse à cause de mes habits. »

-Et que fait tu ici ?

-Je voyage dans l'Underground sans raison apparente. Tu as de la chance que je me promène dans les ruines aujourd'hui sinon Flowey t'aurais tuée. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai pas toute ma journée… A bientôt humaine. »

Il se retourna et disparut dans le noir de la salle en quelque minutes.

Frisk était tellement distraite qu'elle avait oubliée d'épargner les monstres, se qui fait que son L.O.V.E. est désormais à 2. Quand elle arriva devant le maison de Toriel, elle consulta la sauvegarde d'un air triste.

 **Avoir tuer des monstres te vide de détermination**

 **Stay determined.**

 **Frisk LV 2**

 **Ruines-Home**

L'arrivé dans la maison de Toriel s'est bien passé, et tout était normal, la chambre, la tarte, la demande pour sortir des ruines et le combat contre cette dernière.

Après ce combat, Frisk passa la porte des ruines mais une personne s'interposa entre elle et Swondin.

« Je te trouve étrange. Tu tue des monstres puis tu le regrette et tu épargne Toriel. Dit Cape Noir

-Je… Je sais… Désolé pour ça.

-Tu sais, moi je m'en fiche, mais réfléchis à tes actes avant d'aller à Swondin »

Il tourna les talons et comme la dernière fois, disparut dans la noirceur de la salle.

L'arrivé à Swondin, était la même : la rencontre avec Sans, les puzzles de Papyrus et le combat avec ce dernier.

Après le rendez vous avec le squelette, Frisk décida de parler de ce mystérieux Cape Noir aux squelettes.

« Sans, Papyrus !

-yep gamine

-QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A, HUMAINE ?

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Cape Noir ?

-nope

-JE NE CROIS PAS.

-Et si je vous dit Faucheuse, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-euh… ouais je crois

-NON, JE NE VOIS PAS !

-à quoi il ressemble ?

-Il ressemble au riverman mais sa cape est complètement noir.

-je crois qu'il est déjà aller chez grillby mais je n'en suis pas sûr. désolé gamine.

-Pas grave. Merci et à bientôt !

-à plus gamine.

A BIENTÔT HUMAINE ! »

Frisk passa la limite de Swondin et se retrouve à Waterfull où elle perdit quelques points de vie à cause de Undyne et où elle sympathise avec les monstres et avec le monster kid.

Elle est devant la maison Undyne et des fantômes, bien sûr, aller voir Undyne ne sert à rien et aller chez Napstablook est trop ennuyeux… Elle décide de sauvegarder avant d'aller à droite.

 **Le calme de Waterfull d'emplie de DETERMINATION.**

 **Frisk LV 2**

 **Waterfull-croisement**

Ce chemin est petit et ne laisse pas la place pour deux personnes, mais alors que Frisk viens de rentrer dans le chemin, une personne se tient devant elle, la Cape Noir !

« Hey.

-Que fait tu là ? T'es pas censé apparaître après les boss ?

-Si ! Mais il faut que je te demande quelque chose. »

Son ton était sérieux et il pointait Frisk du regard, du moins, c'est pas sûr vu que ses yeux sont cachés

« Sommes nous ami ? Demande la Cape Noir

-Ami ? Pourquoi cette question ?

-L'amitié… c'est quelque chose que j'ai oublié. Je veux juste savoir…

-Bien sûr qu'on est ami Cape Noir.

-Vraiment ? Ne me fais pas rire. Je ne te parle jamais, je ne t'aide pas mais on est quand même ami ? Tu me connais même pas !

-Je ne connais pas les monstres n'ont plus mais ils sont quand même mes amis.

-Donc on est ami ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas là… PROUVE LE MOI ! »

Sa phrase terminé, le chemin devint noir et Frisk devient noir et blanc, son âme apparaît et la Cape Noir… ne change pas vu qu'il est déjà habillé de noir.

Les boutons apparaissent : **FIGHT** , **ACT** , **ITEM** ou **MERCY**.

Frisk choisit ACT et 4 options s'offre à elle : examiner, parler, flirter ou insulter. Elle commença par l'examiner

 ***CAPE NOIR 20ATK 10DEF**

 ***Il ne montre pas son visage**

 ***Personne ne sait qui il est réellement.**

Son tour étant terminé, Cape Noir attaqua avec une attaque qui ressemble fortement à celle de Toriel : Un grand os noir apparaît et crée plusieurs autres os noir plus petit dans un mouvement d'arc de cercle. Les petits os attaque Frisk et rebondissent contre les murs pour la attaquer à nouveau. Une fois l'attaque terminer, Elle décide de parler avec lui.

-Arrête ! Je ne veux pas me battre.

-C'est comme ça que tu veux me prouver qu'on est ami ? Choisis une autre technique ! Lança Cape Noir froidement

Son attaque recommença et Frisk se pris 3 os qui se ont fait baisser ses points de vie à 12 sur 23.

Il est hors de question pour la jeune fille de l'attaquer ou de l'insulter ! Elle choisit l'action flirter.

« Que… ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je flirt.

-Arrête ça !

Les os foncèrent sur Frisk à toute vitesse et elle pût en esquiver que 5 sur les 8 os qui sont arrivée.

Avec seulement 4 PV, Frisk décide de continuer de flirter.

« Pourquoi fait tu ça ? Est que tu veut me prouver qu'on est ami… »

Il lâche un petit soupir avant de reprendre sa phrase

« … en flirtant avec moi ? »

Les os continuèrent d'attaquer mais ils s'écartent tous avant de toucher Frisk.

Elle décide de parler avec lui une dernière fois.

-M'attaquer ne sert à rien. Ne fais plus rien et stoppons ce combat inutile.

-Tu… Tu as raison. J'ai eu mes preuves… Chère amie, je t'épargne.

Frisk pressa le bouton **MERCY** et épargne Cape Noir.

Le décor revint et l'âme disparut en même temps que Frisk reprend ses couleurs.

Cape Noir se tient toujours devant elle, il avait l'air géné.

« Désolé de t'avoir attaqué, humaine, mais je n'aime pas les gens qui se moque de moi, je t'ai blessé n'est ce pas ? Tiens, prend ce remède faible. Il te remettra sur pieds. »

Frisk prit le remède faible et le but immédiatement.

 **Vous buvez le remède faible.**

 **PV entièrement restauré !**

Quand elle se retourna vers Cape Noir pour le remercier, elle se rendit compte qu'il était parti en la laissant seule.

Elle rigola légèrement et continua son chemin.

 **Être devenu ami avec Cape Noir d'emplie de détermination !**

 **Frisk LV 2**

 **Waterfull-?**

* * *

[2 boss plus tard]

* * *

 **Le silence de cette salle d'emplie de détermination !**

 **Frisk LV 2**

 **Dernier couloir**

Frisk avançais silencieusement dans le hall du jugement repensant à ce qui c'est passé depuis le combat contre Cape Noir elle avait ''épargné'' Undyne mais il n'était pas venu. Elle avait également épargner Mettaton EX mais il n'était pas venu non plus. L'avait-il abandonné ?

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées quand les cloches sonna le début de son jugement. Sans se tenait devant elle.

« **Ainsi** **ça** **y est. Ton voyage touche bientôt à sa fin. Tu va bientôt re** **n** **contrer** **le roi. Ensemble, vos actions décideront du sort de ce monde. Mais pour l'heure, toi, tu vas faire fasse à un jugement. Tout ce que tu as fait sera jugé. Cela vaut aussi pour tous les points EXP que tu as gagnée.**

 **Qu'est-ce que EXP ?**

 **C'est un acronyme. Cela signifie** **EXecution** **Points** **, les points** **d'exécution.**

 **Cela quantifie la sou** **f** **france que tu as infligée aux autres.**

 **Quand tu tue, ton EXP augmente, quand tu as assez d'EXP, c'est ton LOVE qui augmente.**

 **LOVE aussi, est un acronyme**

 **Cela signifie Level Of ViolencE, le niveau d'agression.**

 **Cela** **reflète ta capacité à infliger la souffrance.**

 **Plus tu tue, plus tu te perd de vue.**

 **Plus tu te perd de vue, moins tu souffre.**

 **Et plus il te sera facile de faire souffrir autrui. »**

 **[skip]**

Le jugement de Sans est terminé et Frisk se dirige vers la salle du trône mais quelqu'un s'est placé devant elle.

« Hey ! Tu vas voir Asgore n'est ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas te juger. Juste te poser une question.

Veux-tu en apprendre un peu sur moi ? »

-Quoi ? Bien sûr !

-Je le savais. Tu sais, tu me fais penser à elle, vous avez le même état d'esprit ou presque, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup et en plus, vous avez toutes les deux une âme de détermination.

-Une âme de détermination ? Mais il n'y a que deux humaines qui ont une âme de détermination moi et…

-Chara.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu l'a connaisse ?

-Tu n'a pas encore compris ? Il y a 100 ans, quand Chara et Asriel était encore en vie, un deuxième humain est tombé dans l'Underground, c'est ça, la particularité de cette AU, c'est moi. Le deuxième humain à être tombé ici, le deuxième frère adoptif de Asriel et Chara.

-Pas possible ! »

Frisk ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il était le deuxième humain tombé, et ainsi, elle était la neuvième humaine à avoir atterrie ici et non la huitième.

-Mais… Comment ce fait-il que tu sois encore en vie après 100 années ?

Il fit apparaître son âme, un détail était frappant : Son âme était brisé. Seul le bas de l'âme n'était pas séparer et retenait l'âme de se casser en deux, de plus, il n'avait pas de trait magique car son âme était blanche.

« Voilà la raison. Mon âme s'est brisé après l'annonce de la mort de Chara et Asriel à cause de toute cette tristesse.

-Attend. Tu allais mourir… de tristesse ?

-Ouais, je tenais à ces deux là, surtout à Chara, après leur mort, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais perdu mon trait magique : la gentillesse.

-Tu tenais beaucoup à Chara ?

-Ouais, à l'époque, elle avait du mal à se défendre et à esquiver les attaques des monstres qui n'avait pas accepter la venue de Chara ici, alors je lui ai promis de la protéger. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle voulait se suicider : elle savait que je l'aurais empêché de se donner la mort.

-C'est étrange.

-Aujourd'hui, personne ne se souvient de moi, le roi et la reine ne s'en souviennent plus et c'est pareil pour tous les monstres de l'Underground.

-Dommage.

-Bah… Hé tu n'a pas un roi à combattre ? Vas-y vite. Et ne lui dit pas que tu m'a rencontré. . . »

Il disparut instantanément de la salle et Frisk se retrouva devant la salle du trône.

La fin neutre se passa normalement (malheureusement) : Asgore fut vaincu par Frisk qui l'épargna juste après mais qui se fit tuer par Flowey qui se transforma en Oméga Flowey que Frisk vaincu aussi.

Frisk se trouvait dans l'écran de sauvegarde, elle recardait longtemps sa sauvegarde et les deux boutons.

 **Frisk LV 2**

 **La fin**

 **Continuer Reset**

Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Cape Noir, Son origine était désormais connu : Il venait du monde des humains, mais Frisk croyait qu'il manque quelque chose à propos de lui, et cette chose…

« Ne seras visible que en pacifique ! »

Et elle appuis sur le bouton Reset pour sauver tous les monstres de cette AU nommé **Mysterytale**.


	2. Route Pacifique

**La route pacifique, la voilà.**

 **Signification des effets :**

 **gras : texte des boites de dialogue ou dire sévère d'un personnage (ex : MEURS!-DOIVENT BRÛLER EN ENFER !)**

 ** _italique_ : note entre parenthèses.**

 **Souligné : Bouton de combat, option de combat ou mot important.**

* * *

Une jeune fille allongée sur les fleurs dorées, cette fille porte un pull bleu avec des rayures violettes ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et de simple chaussure de la même couleur que son pantalon.

Elle s'appelait Frisk et venait de reset l'Underground après une route neutre.

Frisk se réveilla et avança tranquillement vers la salle suivante ou une petite fleur jaune apparut.

«Hé ! N'oublie pas ! Ne tue personne.

Je n'arrive à croire que c'est moi qui te rappelle ça.»

Flowey disparut tandis que Cape Noir apparut

« Salutation humaine. Dit-il

-Bonjour.

-Il semblerait que tu ais reset. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas mais bonne chance, humaine. »

Il disparut comme il en avait l'habitude.

''Ainsi, il peut se souvenir des resets'' pensa Frisk pendant qu'elle continua son chemin.

Cette fois, elle pensa à épargner tous les monstres des ruines jusqu'à arriver derrière la porte des ruines, juste avant Swondin, comme à son habitude, il était là elle savait que le dialogue allait être différent.

« Tu découvres l'AU dans l'ordre des routes : La neutre, la pacifique… et as-tu prévu de faire la route génocide ?

-Non ! Jamais je ne referais cette route qui vous a cossé tant de mal !

-Pourquoi ton ton n'est pas sincère ?

-Il est sincère !

-Non.

-Dis ce que tu veux, mais je pense vraiment ce que je dis !

-Comme tu veux… Dit-il simplement, vaincu, mais n'oublie pas que je me souviens des resets.

Il disparut encore, Frisk sourit : Elle détestait les discussions à propos de la run sanglante et comme Cape Noir ne parlait pas beaucoup, les discussions avec lui se finissaient aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

A Swondin, tout était comme lors de la route neutre, elle décida de ne pas parler de l'homme à la cape aux squelettes et elle s'éloigna pour aller affronter Papyrus.

Le combat étant terminé et le rendez vous également, Frisk se rendit dans la salle de combat une fois de plus (sans qu'il y ait Papyrus bien sûr) et tomba face à cette silhouette mystérieuse.

« Salut.

-Que fait tu là ? Tu n'est pas apparut la première fois.

-Yes. Mais je voulais te parler d'un truc.

-Si tu veux me parler de la route génocide, alors part, Jeta Frisk en se retournant, je ne veux pas en entendre parler !

-Tu ne veux pas entendre parler d'une route que tu as fais une centaine de fois dans plusieurs AU.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Alors c'est le faute de qui ? De Flowey ?

-Non, c'est de la faute de Chara. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa après que Frisk eut dit ce prénom, après quelques secondes, elle tourna la tête et aperçut Cape Noir tremblant et ses pupilles s'était mise à briller vu qu'une petite lumière verte sortait de l'ombre de la capuche au niveau de chaque oeil de l'homme masqué.

Il observa Frisk quelques secondes. Cette dernière s'était mise à trembler de la tête au pieds, sans savoir pourquoi cette réaction, pourquoi avait-elle peur de cette homme alors qu'il n'était pas un danger pour elle ? Peut-être à cause de ses yeux ? Cape Noir se mit d'un coup à crier :

« COMMENT OSE TU ACCUSER CHARA D'AVOIR FAIT UNE TELLE CHOSE ! ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ! »

Il disparut instantanément laissant Frisk à terre. Elle était tombée quand il s'était mis à crier et elle n'était pas prêt à se relever. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Cape Noir aurait eu une telle réaction même si, en y repensant, sa réaction était normal : Il était le frère de Chara et il aimait beaucoup sa sœur (amour fraternel {ou amour frère/sœur si vous préférez } pas vrai amour), ça devait le rendre fou quand on accusait Chara d'être la responsable de tous ses meurtres. Mais si s'était ni elle ni Frisk, qui est-ce que ça pourrait être ?

Après quelque minutes de réflexion -toujours par terre-, elle se releva et partit vers Waterfull.

Frisk était à la maison de Undyne et des frères blook (Napstablook et Hapstablook {ou Mettaton}) et elle redoutait le combat contre l'homme masqué, elle savait que l'épargner serait sans doute plus compliqué mais elle voulait se faire pardonner pour avoir accuser Chara d'être celle qui voulait faire la route génocide.

Elle décida de sauvegarder sa partie.

 **L'envie de vous faire pardonner pendant le combat contre Cape Noir vous emplie de détermination.**

 **Frisk LV1**

 **Waterfull-croisement**

Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé dans le chemin où il l'attendait. Dés qu'elle s'arrêta, il se retourna et Frisk trembla à nouveau, ses yeux était encore brillant, elle en tira la conclusion que la colère qu'il avait contre elle ne s'était pas apaisé.

« H e y ! Lança t-il froidement

-Sa… Salut…

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de toi, de ton petit pouvoir te permettant de revenir à ton ''point de sauvegarde'', de tes accusations sans preuve. »

Elle voulait répondre que son accusation envers Chara avait des preuves mais elle se retint : si elle voulait avoir une chance de l'épargner, alors il fallait surtout pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie (sans mauvais jeu de mot avec la route génocide).

« Pou… Pourquoi a tu une telle colère envers moi alors que j'ai juste accusé Chara d'être…

-Justement ! Coupa Cape Noir. Ma colère vient de cette accusation !

-Pourquoi une telle colère ? »

Il ricana légèrement avant de répondre.

« On voit que tu n'a pas de frère ni de sœur. Essaye d'imaginer la réaction d'une personne quand quelqu'un accuse sa sœur d'être à l'origine de centaines de meurtres. »

Elle essaya d'imaginer cette situation quand il l'a coupa de cette pensé.

« De toute façon, l'heure est venue pour toi… **de te taire pour TOUJOURS !**

L'arrière plan devenait noir et Frisk devint noire et blanche tandis que son âme sortit de sa poitrine.

Cape noir se tenait devant elle quand il commença un petit discours.

« J'avais promis à Chara que je le protégerais tant qu'elle aura du mal à esquiver les attaques. Mais je peux également la protéger… **De gens comme toi !** **»**

Il pointa sa main vers elle et des dizaines d'os noir apparurent et l'attaqua, elle n'en esquiva pas assez et ses points de vie tombèrent à zéro.

Frisk ouvra les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était de retour au croisement, devant la sauvegarde. Elle voulait pleurer, elle allait devoir faire un combat qui avait l'air d'être un des combats se produisant pendant la route génocide.

Elle retourna au chemin et elle vit Cape Noir -les yeux qui brillent toujours d'une lumière verte- se tenant devant elle. Il pencha légèrement la tête avant de dire :

« On reprend ? »

La salle redevient noir et il recommença son monologue

« J'avais promis à Chara que je le protégerais tant qu'elle aura du mal à esquiver les attaques. Mais je peux également la protéger… **De gens comme toi ! »**

L'attaque recommença également et cette fois si, Frisk réussi à passer l'attaque mais elle se retrouva avec 2 PV sur ses 20 points de vie habituelle.

Les boutons apparaissent devant elle et elle se dépêcha d'appuyer sur le bouton ITEM pour reprendre de la vie.

 **Vous manger la tarte caramel-cannelle de Toriel.**

 **PV entièrement restauré.**

Il fit l'attaque qu'il faisait en neutre : Un grand os noir apparaît et crée plusieurs autres os noir plus petit dans un mouvement d'arc de cercle. Frisk les esquiva facilement avant que les boutons ne réapparaître, Elle chosi ACT et les 4 options apparaissent : examiner, parler, flirter, insulter et une nouvelle option était apparut : s'excuser

Frisk utilisa l'option nouvelle.

« Pa… Pardonne moi, je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrais dans cette état là…

\- tu ne pensais pas que ça me mettrais dans cette état là ? Et tu croyais que j'allais faire quoi ? Faire un grand sourire en disant ''Tu as raison'' !

-C'est vrai mais… Chara est quand même celle qui détruit le mond…

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, sa stupide curiosité l'a poussé à croire qu'il faut tuer pour vivre !

SA stupide curiosité ? De qui parlait-il ?

Il leva le bras et un os apparut dans sa main et il le lança sur Frisk, elle n'avait pu l'esquiver et les quatre bontons apparurent avec sa barre de vie qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un point de vie. Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle retourna dans le menu ACT et choisi l'option parler.

« Tu crois que Chara serais fier de ce que tu me fait ?

-TU UTILISE CHARA POUR ME CALMER COMME TU POURRAIS UTILISER PAPYRUS POUR CALMER SANS ! »

Cape Noir claqua des doigts et un Gaster Blaster noir aux yeux blancs apparut et tira son laser noir vers Frisk, si le contour du rayon n'était pas blanc, elle se serait pris le laser et elle serait morte, une fois de plus. Elle activa le menu ACT et sélectionna l'option s'excuser

« A… Arrête… Je… vais… tomber si je continue… Par… Pardon…

-Chara était la seule humaine à qui je parlais sans problème, parler n'a jamais été mon fort, mais avec elle... C'était comme si je pouvais faire tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire à la surface. »

Cette fois, il n'attaqua pas Frisk.

« Je me rappelle parfaitement du jour où ils sont morts. Je les avaient juste vu partir vers le jardin de Asgore le matin, et en soirée, Asriel revint avec Chara dans les bras, évidement, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Il s'arrêta dans son histoire. Frisk retournât dans le menu ACT où toutes les options avaient disparu, même l'option examiner avait disparu pour laisser place à une option : Continuer

Elle appuya sur l'option.

« Continue… Raconte cette histoire. Demanda Frisk faiblement.

-Je… Bien. Asriel ne voulut rien me dire, plus tard, Chara était sur son lit, mourante. Moi et Azzy restons de longues heures jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'attrapa. »

Il sortit sa main de sa cape pour nettoyer son visage, Est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

« Quand je me réveilla, il était tard. Chara et Asriel avaient disparut, seul une note était posé sur le lit de Chara, je l'ai pris, je l'ai lu… et je me suis laissé tomber sur le lit.

-Pourquoi ?

-La note m'était destiné et avait été écrite par Chara, elle avait dit dans cette note le plan qu'elle avait gardé secret avec Asriel et s'était excusé de ne pas m'avoir prévenu. Elle s'était suicidée pour moi, pour Asriel, pour Asgore, pour Toriel, pour tout les monstres. Je m'étais mis à courir vers la barrière. Je voulais la traverser, les rejoindre, et leur demander de revenir. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'atteindre la barrière… »

Il s'était arrêter encore une fois et il refit la même action que tout à l'heure.

« Dés que j'étais rentré dans la salle du trône, j'avais vu le corps de Chara et la poussière d'Asriel. Je savais que Asriel était mort, alors je courus jusqu'à Chara, je secoua son corps pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant une réponse de sa part, mais rien, je compris donc que ma sœur était elle aussi... morte… C'est là que je vis un collier semblable à celui que nous portions sans arrêt à moitié sortit de la poche du jean de Chara, je le sortis pour découvrir la réplique parfaite de notre collier ''Best Friend'' mais sur le cœur il y avait pas marqué Meilleurs Amis mais ''Merci Pour Tout''. »

Il sortit encore sa main et alla cherché dans son cou 2 colliers qu'il fit passer devant sa cape pour que les colliers puissent être visible.

Frisk s'approcha, sur un collier, il était marqué Best Friend et sur l'autre il était marqué Merci pour tout.

« Après avoir mis le collier je filas loin, aussi loin que je le pouvais j'avais volé une cape noir à New Home (endroit où les Dreemurr vivaient au moment de la mort de Chara et d'Asriel) et je courrais, je parcourus Hotland, Waterfull jusqu'à Swondin où je m'effondra sur un arbre à cause de cette douleur qui commençait au niveau de mon âme pour aller dans chacun de mes muscles et à cause de la fatigue… »

la salle réapparu et l'âme de Frisk disparut tandis que Cape Noir se tenait devant elle.

« Désolé, je t'ai fait perdre ton temps en te racontant cette histoire »

Il rangea ses colliers derrière sa cape et se retourna pour partir quand Frisk lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

« …

-Merci Cape Noir, j'en sais beaucoup plus sur toi que avant et c'était le but de ce reset.

-…De rien… »

Il disparut, lésant le chemin libre.

« Route pacifique, j'arrive ! Cria Frisk, pleine de détermination »

 **Avoir réussi à en apprendre plus sur Cape Noir d'emplie de détermination !**

 **Frisk LV 2**

 **Waterfull-?**

[2 boss et un jugement plus tard]

 **(Le crépuscule éclaire la salle)**

 **(son étrange lueur perce à travers la barrière)**

 **(ton voyage touche maintenant à sa fin)**

 **(cela d'emplie de DÉTERMINATION)**

« Humain, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. Adieu. »

Asgore se prépara à sortir sa lance quand la flamme de Toriel l'en empêcha.

« Quelle horrible créature, torturer ainsi un pauvre enfant innocent…

N'aie crainte, mon enfant.

C'est moi Toriel, ton amie et protectrice.

Au départ, j'ai cru judicieux de te laisser voyager par toi-même…

Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Tu as sûrement braver bien des dangers.

Pour finalement faire face à un terrible dilemme.

Pour quitter cet endroit, il t'aurait fallu prendre la vie d'un autre.

Il t'aurait fallu vaincre Asgore.

C'est pourquoi… J'ai réalisé que…

Je ne pouvais pas permettre cela.

Il est injuste d'avoir à sacrifier une vie pour qu'une personne puisse s'évader.

N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai essayé d'empêcher durant tout ce temps ?

Alors, cessons ce combat, si tu le veux bien.

Aussi horrible que soit Asgore…

Il mérite d'être épargné, lui aussi.»

[SKIP]

(Undyne, alphys et Papyrus viennent d'arriver)

Sans arriva à son tour du coté opposé de l'endroit où son frère est venu.

« yo les gens, quoi de neuf ?

-Cette voix…! »

Toriel marcha jusqu'à Sans sous les yeux d'Asgore, surprit.

« Bonjour nous serions-nous... déjà rencontrés ?

-tiens, j'reconnais votre voix, moi aussi.

-Je suis Toriel. C'est un plaisir d'enfin se rencontrer.

-moi c'est sans. Et euh… pareil.

-Oh ! Mais alors… »

Toriel se rapprocha de Sans et se retourna pour regarder le grand squelette.

« C'est sûrement votre frère, Papyrus !

Salutation, Papyrus ! C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. Votre frère m'a tellement parlé de vous.

-WOUAOUH… J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE LE CLONE D'ASGORE ME CONNAISSE ! C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Hé Papyrus. Avec quelles tuiles un squelette couvre t-il son toit ?

-HMM… DES TUILES ANTI-NEIGE ?

-Mais non voyons, un squelette couvre son toit avec…

Des RO-TUILES !

JE RETIRE CE QUE J'AI DIT ! C'EST LE PIRE JOUR DE MA VIE !

Une dernière personne arriva dans l'interface de combat, Cape Noir.

« Salut, humaine.

-Hé ! Cette voix… Je la reconnais également ! »

Toriel s'éloigna de Sans pour rejoindre Cape Noir.

« Bonjour, est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

-No… Non, Je ne crois pas. »

Frisk devina facilement que l'homme masqué ne voulais pas que ses parents adoptifs le reconnaissent.

-Vraiment ? C'est étrange votre voix me dit quelque chose. Mais peut importe, je suis Toriel. Enchanté !

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mam… Toriel ! Je suis Cape Noir.

[skip (gros skip)]

Asriel est revenu à la vie après avoir absorbé les âmes des amis de Frisk. il était dans sa forme God of Hyperdead et il était prêt à la détruire alors qu'elle se débattait tant bien que mal. Les boutons apparaissent et Frisk ne pouvait appuyer que sur le bouton ACT pour utiliser l'option se débattre.

Après avoir appuyé sur l'option, Frisk se débattit mais rien ne se passa, elle ferma ses yeux et tenta de charger sa sauvegarde, elle échoua.

Elle retenta de charger sa sauvegarde, rien.

Frisk comprit que SAUVER sa progression était impossible. Mais, avec le peu de détermination qui lui reste, peut-être qu'elle peut SAUVER autre chose. Peut-être qu'elle peut SAUVER ses amis !

Frisk rouvrit ses yeux et, rassemblant toute sa détermination, se concentra sur l'envie de les sauver. Le bouton ACT se mit à trembler et commence petit à petit à prendre des couleurs arc-en-ciel. Les lettres du bouton changèrent en S,A,V et une des lettres se multiplia pour donner la dernière lettre : E. Le bouton ACT orange était devenu le bouton multicolore SAVE.

Frisk remarqua qu'elle pouvait bouger et appuyer sur tout les boutons. Elle appuya immédiatement sur le bouton SAVE et se mit à les appeler .

« Toriel ! Asgore ! »

Au plus profond de l'âme d'Asriel, les âmes résonnent.

Un flash blanc. Quand Frisk rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le roi et la reine devant elle, mais ils avaient une sorte de glitch sur la tête. Le bouton ACT était de nouveau là. Elle le pressa et parla à… l'âme égarée de Toriel ?

-Je ne veux pas de combattre.

Aucune réaction. Ou peut-être que si ?

-Pardonne moi.

-Telle est mon devoir.

Ils attaquèrent Frisk ensemble avec leurs flammes, mais leurs attaques étaient lente et faible, lui permettant d'esquiver tous les projectiles. Elle fit un câlin aux âmes égarées. Soudain, tous leurs souvenirs revinrent.

-Ne sois pas effrayer, mon enfant !

-Tu représentes notre futur !

Un nouveau flash et Frisk se retrouva face à Asriel, le bouton SAVE est revenu également, elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire et sauva tous ces amis, Les frères squelettes, Undyne et Alphys. Quand elle les a sauvé, elle retourna dans le menu SAVE, désormais, elle pouvait sauver Cape Noir, elle l'appela comme elle l'avait fait avec tous ces amis.

« Cape Noir ! »

Au plus profond de l'âme d'Asriel, une âme brisée résonne.

Le flash blanc revint et elle se retrouva face à lui, qui l'avait tué pour défendre sa sœur disparue.

L'âme brisée apparut

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle appuya sur le bouton ACT et elle lui dit :

« Désolé, j'aurais pas du te dire ce que je t'ai dit à Swondin. »

Il hoche la tête lentement.

« Reviens Chara ! »

L'attaque neutre apparut (rappel de l'attaque : Un grand os noir apparaît et crée plusieurs autres os noir plus petit dans un mouvement d'arc de cercle) l'attaque était lente et fut très facile à esquiver.

Frisk continua les ACTions.

« Je ne veux pas te combattre ! »

« Mer…ci... »

Il avait répondu, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Un gaster blaster noir (vrai nom : black blaster) apparut et tira son rayon. 3 autres ont suivi le premier.

Frisk décida de faire revenir ses souvenirs grâce à Chara.

« Souviens toi de Chara ! Ta sœur adoptive ! Tu ne vas pas laisser Asriel tout reset. »

Elle regretta aussitôt sa dernière phrase, si Asriel reset tout, Cape Noir aura une chance d'empêcher Chara de se suicider ,et pourtant, tout ses souvenirs lui revirent en mémoire.

« Tu as raison ! Je peux la faire revenir sans manipuler le temps. »

Maintenant il est temps.

 **L'âme de tous tes amis résonnent au plus profond d'Asriel. Pourtant une personne à encore besoin d'être sauvée. Mais qui ? Soudainement, tu comprends, tu l'appelle de toutes tes forces.**

 **«** ASRIEL !

-Que… que fait tu ? Arrête de me sauver ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Il prépara son rayon ultime, tout ces combats, toutes ces amitiés, elle ne pouvait pas perdre.

Car elle était remplie de… DÉTERMINATION

Asriel tira et Frisk se prit le rayon. Ses PV descendit jusqu'à 1 mais elle refusa de mourir, ses PV passa à 0.1 puis 0.01 puis 0.001 et ainsi de suite jusqu'à tomber à 0.00000000001 PV sur 20. Elle le sauva.

« Chara… Je... »

Elle le sauva une dernière fois.

« Je... »

Asriel reprit sa forme enfant et s'excusa de pour tout ce qu'il a fait, bien sûr, Frisk lui pardonna tout. Maintenant, l'heure est venue pour les monstres d'être libre.

 **La barrière a été détruite**

« Frisk. Prend soin de papa, maman et Cape Noir pour moi, d'accord ?

 **FRISK !**

 **C'est juste un rêve.**

 **Réveille-toi !**

POV Frisk

Je me réveilla devant mes amis, ils était inquiets ?

« Ho ! Tu est enfin debout, mon enfant. Quel soulagement.

-Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on t'avais perdu. J'ai déjà perdu deux personnes que j'aimais, alors s'il te plaît, ne me fait plus peur comme ça !

-On était tous tr-très inquiets. On n'arrivait pas à te réveiller.

-Ouais ! Un peu plus et je me mettais à flipper. La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un somme, préviens d'abord, punk !

-ouais, papyrus à pleurer comme un bébé à cause de ça.

-QUOI ? JE N'AI PAS PLEURE JE NE PLEURE JAMAIS ! J'AVAIS SEULEMENT UN TRUC COINCE DANS L'ŒIL !

-ah ? et c'était quoi ?

-DES LARMES !

-Allons, allons. Le plus important c'est que Frisk aille bien. Tiens Frisk, prend un peu de thé.

-Euh… Si on lui laissait prendre l'air ? Frisk, mon enfant, la barrière a disparue, donc si tu veux partir, la porte à l'est nous conduira à la surface. Mais avant, et si tu allais dire au revoir à tous tes amis ?

Je retourna en arrière, dans la salle du trône, des centaines de monstres était là, je reconnus dans le tas Muffet, Mettaton et Napstablook. j'avançais et on me disais merci, certain me demandais comment j'ai fais pour casser la barrière, même si j'y suis pour rien. La salle du jugement, normalement vide et bloqué dans le silence, était remplie et bruyante, je décida de revenir en arrière jusqu'à mes amis. Et j'avança jusqu'à la sortie.

 **Ton voyage touche à sa fin**

Nous étions là sur un chemin, à regarder le coucher de soleil.

« Oh… C'est… Commença Toriel

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Compléta Asgore

-Frisk ,Cria Undyne, C'est avec ça que tu vis tous les jours ? L'air est si vivifiant et si pure… Je me sens si vivante !

-SANS ! C'EST QUOI CETTE GROSSE BOULE JAUNE ?

-on appelle ça le soleil, mon gars.

-WOUAH, JE RENCONTRE ENFIN LE SOLEIL !

-J'avais oublié cette sensation… C'est si bon de revoir le soleil ! S'exclama Cape Noir.

-Et d'ailleurs, le masqué là !

-Oui ?

-Et si tu nous montrait ton visage ?

-Montrer mon visage ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais connaître ta tête, Cape Noir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Toi aussi Asgore tu veux… Bon… Très bien papa.

-Attend, pourquoi tu m'as appelé pa… Oh mon Dieu ! »

Cape Noir avait enlevé sa capuche avant que Asgore ne finisse sa phrase. Et avait des cheveux marron avec une mèche qui s'étant jusqu'à son nez, la pointe des cheveux formant la mèche était vert claire. Son œil -l'autre était caché sous la mèche- était blanc avec une pupille verte, sa peau était un peu voir très légèrement bronzé. Toriel et Asgore l'avait pris dans leurs bras !

« Mon enfant, tu n'est pas mort ! Dit Toriel, au bord des larmes.

-Ça fais tellement de temps qu'on te cherche, Ian _(note : Si vous trouvez le prénom nul, désolé, mais c'était le seul prénom original que j'ai trouvé et ça se prononce Ian pas Iane)_ Pourquoi tu es partis ? Tu sais, on était déjà triste de voir mort Asriel et Chara et en plus tu as fuis. On pensait que tu était partis pour te donner la mort quelque part, à cause du chagrin.

-Je sais Asgore… Je suis désolé…

Après ça, tous c'est passé normalement, je suis devenue ambassadrice des monstres et j'ai décidé de rester vivre avec Toriel.

Et je ne fais pas reset pour la génocide, plus jamais.

* * *

C'était l'histoire de **Mysterytale** (Histoire Mystérieuse)


	3. BONUS : Souvenir de 7 enfants tombés

**Résumé : Depuis la mort de Chara et Asriel, Ian (Cape Noir) c'est retiré à Waterfall. Et il a vu et combattu tous les humains qui sont tombés, devenant amis avec. Aujourd'hui, la barrière a été détruite mais il décide d'aller chercher quelque chose à Waterfall et il tombera sur un livre qui lui rappellera des souvenirs : Les souvenirs des 7 enfants tombés.**

POV Ian (Cape Noir)

Waterfall... ça fait tellement longtemps. Je me souviens du jour où Asriel m'a montré cette endroit, comme Chara, j'avais immédiatement aimé l'endroit. Ces fleur d'écho, gardent les dires de chacun pour l'éternité, ce calme, cette tranquillité.

Je pris un passage secret sur l'eau, en fait c'est un pont transparent crée par l'ancien scientifique royal pour moi, Chara et Azzy. Après il a été utilisé pour un club d'art je crois (trouver la référence). J'arrive à la cabane secrète, cette vielle bicoque en bois tient toujours debout après plus de 100 ans. Asgore l'avait construite sur la demande d'Asriel, qui voulait faire une surprise à Chara et moi. Après leurs morts, j'ai fuis ici et j'ai habité dans cette cabane, il a juste fallu que j'achète de la nourriture sinon lit, canapé, livre, commode… Tous était dans la cabane.

Je rentre à l'intérieur, rien n'a bouger, tant mieux. Je m'approche de l'un des coins de l'habitation, ici, Chara, Asriel et moi avions planté 3 fleurs écho, je me penche vers la fleur de gauche, elle me dit :

« Je vous aime. »

Je rigole en reconnaissent la voix d'Asriel, puis je me penche vers celle du milieu qui disait la même chose mais avec la voix de Chara, puis vers celle de droite qui dit également la chose avec ma voix. J'ai complètement oublié, en fait on devait dire chacun un truc à notre fleur qui est pour les autres, et on s'est chacun dit « je vous aime » avec ces fleurs. Je me relève et je cherche une pelle, je veux les déterrées et les ramener à la surface, j'ai déjà 3 pots, manque plus que la pelle. Je passe devant le bureau, et je vois du coin de l'œil un livre, curieux, je recule de quelque pas et je prend le livre dans mes mains avant de lire le titre : ''Les humains tombés''. Je me rappelle de ce livre, c'est une sorte de journal intime où j'ai écrit mes aventures avec les humains tombés. Je lis la première page du livre :

 _Chara_

 _Une fille qui se faisait maltraité à la surface_

 _et qui a fini par se jeter dans le mont Ebott._

 _Pourquoi l'ai-je suivi 3 ans après ?_

 _Est-ce car ces agresseurs sont passés de elle à moi ?_

 _Après tout… c'est pas faux._

 _J'étais un ami pour elle, le seul, comme elle disait_

 _A force d'être à coté d'elle, mon âme a développé un pouvoir magique, celui de la gentillesse._

 _Elle m'a expliquée que son âme avait la magie de la détermination -mais elle ne savait à quoi cette magie servait- et que à force que mon âme reste à coté de la sienne, la mienne aurait développer_ _des_ _pouvoir_ _s_ _magique_ _s. Avec la magie des boucliers, comme je l'appelais, je protégeais Chara de ces cons qui lui faisais du mal, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait été choisi comme victime Numéro 1 du village, même les adultes se fichait d'elle, quand ils la voyait à terre entrain d'être frappé ils restaient plantés là et partaient quelques minutes après, comme si ils regardaient un spectacle de rue._

Je décide de ne pas en lire plus, de toute façon, je connais la suite, Chara disparaît, je prend les coups à sa place et, 3 ans après, je décide de la rejoindre au mont. Mais je ne veux pas reposer le livre, je tourne la page et je continue la lecture.

 _Patience_

 _Une humaine est arrivé, J'ai vu cette fille devant la maison d'Undyne, je l'ai vu venir vers moi, elle avait des cheveux de couleur bleu clair et une salopette. Sa peau avait l'air pâle, elle portait un ruban dans ces cheveux, je l'ai affronté, voulant connaître sa force, elle c'est gravement blessée en 1 attaque. Quand je l'ai vu tombée suite à mon attaque, j'ai pas hésité et je l'ai amené chez moi, je l'ai soigné et j'ai pris soin d'elle, elle avait 9 ans. Je l'ai gardé pendant 1 ans avant qu'elle ne décide de partir, j'ai accepté sa décision._

 _Elle n'a pas atteint Hotland…_

 _Le prochain humain que je croiserais, je le garderais avec moi, qu'il le veuille ou non._

La dernière phrase sonne bizarrement… Mais peux importe, je tourne la page.

 _Courage_

 _Je n'ai jamais vu cette humain, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est un garçon bronzé ayant un bandana et des gants, il portait une tenue de sport, il aurait été tué par le juge. Qui est ce juge qui a ôté la vie à un enfant ?_

L'histoire s'arrête là. Pauvre enfant, apparemment Il aurait passé la porte des ruines, quelqu'un est arrivé par derrière et il l'a tué.

Je tourne la page.

 _Intégrité_

 _C'est celle qui est restée avec moi le plus longtemps._

 _Elle avait une tenue de danse, un tutu et des ballerines._

 _Elle est venue et je l'ai combattu comme je l'ai fait avec Patience, elle s'est vite fatigué et m'a supplier de l'épargner, je l'ai fais._

 _Je l'ai ramené à la cabane, elle s'entraînait devant le passage secret à danser et des fois, elle me demandais de la regarder. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me considérais comme son grand frère ou peut-être même comme son père. Malheureusement, un jour, elle est partie s'entraîner loin, elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait me faire une surprise donc elle s'est éloignée._

 _Elle n'est jamais revenue._

 _Undyne l'aurait trouvé en train de danser et elle a profité de sa distraction pour la tuer par derrière._

 _Les monstres sont aussi ignoble que ça ? Tuer un enfant par derrière, c'est inhumain !_

Je serre les poings, je ne me souvenais pas de ça. Elle a tué une enfant par derrière. Elle risque d'avoir affaire à moi si elle me croise.

Je continue la lecture.

 _Persévérance_

 _Je crois que je n'est jamais été ami avec autant de fille de toute ma vie. A la surface j'étais ami avec des garçons et avec Chara, et dans l'Underground, je me suis retrouvé avec 4 filles en ami même si elle sont mortes, elles étaient mes amies. La quatrième était Persévérance, elle avait toujours son bloc note avec elle et ces lunettes, elle m'a combattue et elle aurait pu réussir à me tuer, elle esquivait et elle notait toutes les attaques dans son carnet. Finalement, elle m'a épargné mais elle n'est resté que quelques heures avec moi._

 _Elle a juste écouté mon histoire et elle est partie. Le lendemain, j'ai appris qu'Asgore l'avait tuée._

Plus je lis ce bouquin et plus je me rappelle de cette haine que j'ai eu pour les monstres. Comment ils ont pu se résoudre à tuer 7 humains juste pour détruire la barrière.

Je continue la lecture

 _Gentillesse_

 _Quand je l'ai combattu, elle a voulut immédiatement m'épargner, je lui ai dis que la pitié n'était pas la bonne solution mais elle a insisté. Je l'ai épargnée et elle a vécu avec moi pas mal de temps, je me souviens qu'elle voulait tout le temps occupée les fourneaux. Je lui ait dis non, c'est mon invitée je ne peux pas accepter le fait que ça soit elle qui prépare à manger. Finalement j'ai accepté, elle cuisinait super bien. Puis un jour, sa famille lui manquait et elle a décidé de partir, je lui est dis de faire attention à Asgore et aux autres et de ne pas les épargner dés le début du combat, ils en profiteraient pour la tuer. Elle a écoutée mes conseils et elle est partie. Quelques jours après, un monstre est venu me dire que Asgore l'avait tuée. Il avait assisté au combat. Elle avait suivi mes conseils et elle ne l'a pas épargné. Malheureusement, son bouclier n'était pas assez puissant pour résister au trident du roi. Le bouclier a cédé et elle a été transpercée…_

La pauvre. Elle voulait lutter mais sa magie n'était pas assez puissante. Si seulement elle était avec moi, J'aurais pu l'entraînée.

Je tourne la page.

 _Justice_

 _Il avait une incroyable précision, j'avais beaucoup de mal à esquiver ses attaques. Ce fut moi qui lui a demandé sa pitié, il m'a épargné mais il n'est pas resté avec moi, il disait qu'il négocierait avec Asgore. Je connaissais la fin de l'histoire…_

Déjà fini ? Justice était vraiment convaincu qu'il pouvait le convaincre. Il a eu une surprise. Je tourne la page, elle était blanche, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas retourné dans la cabane quand Frisk est arrivée. Après la mort de Justice, j'ai décidé que je resterais au coté du prochain humain qui tombera. Je pris un stylot et je marque juste :

 _Frisk_

Je continuerais plus tard. Je mis le livre dans mon sac et je cherche à nouveau une pelle, finalement je trouve l'outil que Asgore nous avait donné et je creuse, mit les fleurs dans les trois pots. Et je partis. Laissant derrière moi cette bonne vielle cabane, mais l'endroit se mit à se flouter, l'eau et le sol se déformaient. Les fleurs et les pots était étrange, c'était comme si je les regardés à travers un poste de télé bugué qui déplace certains pixels à d'autre endroit de l'écran. C'était quand la dernière fois que j'ai vu le paysage se déformer comme ça ? Ah oui ! C'était…

après le **reset** de Frisk.


	4. Route Génocide

**La route génocide ! Vous sentez cette odeur de mort dans l'air ? : )**

 **Maintenant le narrateur appellera Cape Noir par son vrai prénom : Ian.**

 **Pour info, certain texte du jeu seront modifié car je ne me souviens plus des bonnes phrases alors j'en créer d'autres.**

 **Signification des effets :**

 **gras : texte des boites de dialogue , parole de Chara ou dire sévère d'un personnage (ex : MEURS!-DOIVENT BRÛLER EN ENFER !)**

 ** _italique_ : note entre parenthèses.**

 **Souligné : option de combat ou mot important.**

* * *

Une jeune fille allongée sur les fleurs dorées, cette fille porte un pull bleu avec des rayures violettes ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et de simple chaussure de la même couleur que son pantalon.

Elle s'appelait Frisk et venait de reset l'Underground après une route pacifique

Frisk se réveilla et avança vers la salle suivante ou une petite fleur jaune apparut.

« Howdy, je suis Flowey, Flowey la fleur !

Tu est nouvelle dans l'Underground, n'est ce pas ?

Oh mon dieu, tu dois être confus.

Il faut que quelqu'un t'apprenne comment ça marche ici

Je pense qu'une vielle branche comme moi feras l'affaire.

Prête ? C'est parti ! »

La salle devint noir et Flowey commença son tutoriel sur l'âme que Frisk n'écoutait pas, elle voulait juste savoir ce qui lui est arrivée, Elle ne voulait pas reset, pourtant elle l'a fait, qui l'a poussé à faire ça ? Une personne lui vint en tête, l'enfant au t-shirt vert à rayure jaune.

 **« Tu pense à moi ?** Demanda Chara qui vient d'apparaître sous la forme d'un fantôme.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien qui a reset.

- **Toi.**

-Non ! Toi !

- **Quoi ?! Non, c'est pas moi. Comme toi, j'ai fais une croix sur les resets.**

HÉ !TU M'ÉCOUTE, IDIOTE ? Cria Flowey qui avait remarqué que l'humaine ne l'écoutais pas.

-T **a** i **s** t **o** i **!** Crièrent Chara et Frisk ensemble.

Bien sûr, Flowey n'avait entendu que Frisk.

Des pétales apparurent autour de la jeune fille.

« **TOI EN PREMIER !** »

Les pétales s'approchèrent et disparurent juste avant qu'elles ne touchent Frisk.

L'os noir apparut et envoya Flowey au loin. Ian apparut juste après.

« Tu en a mis du temps à te réveiller. Toriel est déjà passé depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu répètes ça ?Demanda Frisk

-Je ne t'ai jamais dis ça auparavant et je ne t'ai jamais vu. Je m'appelle Cape Noir mais les gens ont tendance à m'appeler Faucheuse à cause de mes habits.

-Pourquoi il se souvient de rien ? Chuchotais-je à Chara.

- **Un vrai reset a été effectué.** **C** **omme Flowey, il a perdu ses souvenirs.**

-Étrange.

-Tu parles souvent à toi même ? Bah… Chacun ses trucs. A bientôt, humaine. »

Il disparut.

Elle continue à avancer, mais elle avait une affreuse migraine, comme si son cerveau luttait contre quelque chose. Frisk se retourna vers le fantôme, elle avait pas l'air de sentir quoi que ce soit

« Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ?

- **Non.** »

Malgré ses dires, Frisk avait cru l'avoir vu mordre ses lèvres.

Elle se retrouve vite devant un Froggit. Elle voulut l'épargner mais pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle a appuyée sur FIGHT, le tuant en un coup.

 **Tu as gagné**

 **Tu as remporté 20 EXP et 10 gold**

 **Ton L.O.V.E. augmente**

 **« Qu'est ce que t'a fais, Frisk ?**

-Je… Je sais pas. J'ai voulu appuyé sur ACT et ma main et allée toute seul vers FIGHT.

 **-Tu crois que je vais croire à ça ?**

-Crois le ou non, c'est ce qui c'est passé. »

Plusieurs monstres ont suivi le premier et Frisk les tua toujours sans le vouloir. Elle regarda la sauvegarde.

 **(IL EN RESTE 1)**

 **Frisk LV 3**

 **Ruines- fromage**

« Chara ! Encore 1 monstre et la route génocide va s'activer !

 **-Que ce cas là, ne tue pas le prochain monstre.**

-T'es rigolote toi. Quand on tue sans le vouloir.

- **Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.**

-Très bien, alors prend le contrôle de mon corps et essaye d'épargner le prochain monstre.

- **Comme tu veux… »**

Le prochain combat arriva vite, c'était contre un Whinsum. Sans surprise, Chara le tua. Elle quitta le corps le corps de Frisk et se tourna vers elle.

« **T'a… T'a raison. Je l'ai automatiquement tué.**

-Je te l'avais dis. »

Frisk et Chara arrivèrent jusqu'à la maison de Toriel. Frisk passa une nuit chez elle -où elle a fit un cauchemar- et demanda de sortir des ruines. Elle suivi Toriel jusqu'à la porte. Le combat commença.

 **« S'il te plait ! Résiste et épargne là !**

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour Toriel ? La seule personne que tu as du mal à tuer, c'est Flowey.

- **J'ai changée. Maintenant, je refuse de tuer un des membres de ma famille.**

-Je vais essayer. »

Mais Frisk ne pouvait rien faire. Sa main se dirigea vers FIGHT, Chara essaya de prendre le contrôle du corps de Frisk, mais c'était trop tard, le couteau avait déjà tranché Toriel.

« Tu… Tu me déteste autant que ça ? Maintenant... Je sais qui je protégeais en te gardant ici.

-No… Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, maman ! S'exclama Frisk, tremblante.

-Pas toi… Mais eux ! Ha… Ha… Ha… »

Toriel se dissous et son âme se brisa. Frisk passa la porte et se retourna vers le fantôme.

« Dé… Désolé, je ne voulais pas la tuer et tu le sais ! »

Chara posa ses mains sur les épaules de Frisk, du moins, elle faisait semblant de poser ses mains.

« **Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Juste reset.**

-Je… Je ne peux plus.

- **QUOI ?!**

-Quelqu'un d'autre à pris ce pouvoir.

- **Je vais voir si un autre humain est arrivé. Toi, avance.** »

Elle disparut immédiatement. Frisk décida d'obéir à Chara et partit vers Swondin. Elle s'avança jusqu'au pont. Et il arriva…

« Humain… Tu ne sais pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? Retourne toi et serre ma main. »

Elle se retourna, L'inconnu (connu) lui tend la main et elle lui serre la main. Un bruit de pet retentis.

« hé hé, le vieux coup du cousin péteur dans la main. c'est toujours marrant. …euh, non, tu ne rigole pas ? »

Frisk aurait voulu rire, si elle le pouvait, elle ne contrôlait que ses bras et ses jambes.

« Bah, chacun a son sens de l'humour »

La suite a été la même que dans les ruines, Frisk tuait chaque monstre sans le vouloir. Elle était comme manipulé, une marionnette vivante. Elle se remémora ce que Ian lui avait dit pendant son combat en pacifique…

« Il a dit que sa stupide curiosité à pousser Chara à tuer. Est-ce qu'il parlait de celui qui me manipule ? Pensa Frisk à voix haute »

-HALTE HUMAIN ! »

La voix de Papyrus l'avait fait presque tombé… sur du bois ? Elle est au dernier piège avant Swondin, l'arme ultime du pont. Elle vit lance-flamme, canon et chien apparaître. Bien sûr, Papyrus ne l'a pas activé. Elle alla parler à Sans, espérant qu'il ne soit pas au courant des meurtres.

« Je crois que tu vas bientôt affronter mon frère. Conseil d'ami : N'essaye pas de lui faire du mal sinon… **T** **u vas passer un sale quart d'heure. »**

Il disparut. Frisk soupira… La route génocide s'était belle et bien enclenché. Elle franchit Swondin, déserte, tout le monde a fui, elle entra dans la boutique et pris de la nourriture -sans payer- et retourna dehors, elle ne prit pas le temps de parler au Monster Kid et s'avança vers la brume.

« HALTE HUMAIN ! »

Elle avança sans le vouloir.

« HÉ ! ARRÊTE DE BOUGER QUAND JE TE PARLE ! LE GRAND PAPYRUS ESTIME AVOIR SON MOT A DIRE ! PRIMO:TU EST SUPER BIZARRE, NON SEULEMENT TU N'AIME PAS LES PUZZLES, MAIS TU TRAINE DES PIEDS PARTOUT OU TU VAS. ET TES MAINS SONT TOUJOURS POUSSIEREUSES. TU ARPENTE UNE ROUTE DANGEREUSE, MAIS TU PEUX TE RATTRAPER, JE LE SAIS. TU PEUX ÊTRE BON SI TU ESSAYES. C'EST POURQUOI MOI,LE GRAND PAPYRUS, POURRA ÊTRE TON AMI ET GUIDE. NOUS POUVONS TOUJOURS INVERSER LE SENS DE TA VIE. TU PEUX ENCORE ÊTRE LE GENTIL. »

Frisk avança encore.

« OH, VOUDRAIS TU ME FAIRE UN CÂLIN ?

WOUWIE, MES LEÇONS PORTENT DÉJÀ LEURS FRUITS. MOI, PAPYRUS, T'ACCUEILLE A BRAS OUVERT. »

L'interface de combat apparut.

 ***Papyrus vous épargne.**

Frisk soupira et tenta d'atteindre le bouton MERCY mais rien à faire.

 **-9999 HP**

La tête de Papyrus tomba dans sa main.

« ET… ET BIEN C'EST PAS CE DONT A QUOI JE M'ATTENDAIS. »

Son corps tomba en poussière et sa tête toucha le sol.

« MAIS… M… MALGRÉ TOUT. JE CROIS TOUJOURS EN TOI. TU PEUX FAIRE MIEUX QUE CA, JE… JE TE LE JURE... »

Sa tête se transforma également en poussière. Frisk pleura. Elle savait ce que la mort de Papyrus engendrais : La colère de Sans. Chara arriva au même moment.

« **Je connais quelqu'un qui va avoir des problèmes avec un squelette.**

-Merci du rappel…

 **-Au fait il n'y a aucun humain qui est tombé.**

-Je m'en fiche.

 **-Hum ?**

-Continuons la route vu qu'on a pas d'autre choix.

 **-Incroyable…**

-Quoi ?

 **-L'enfant le plus pacifique du monde accepte de tuer tout le monde.**

-Ferme la. »

La discussion se clôt sur cette phrase. Et Frisk continua son chemin, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Chara, elle essaya quand même d'épargner les monstres. Sans effet.

Elle arriva au chemin où Ian est censé être, **but** **nobody** **came**.

« Tiens ? Il a rejoint les évacués ?

 **-Je ne pense pas.**

-Alors ou il est ?

 **-Dans l'Underground.**

-Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup, Chara.

 **-De rien, reflet.** »

Frisk avança sans regarder si le fantôme la suivait, elle combattit Undyne the Undying et arriva à Hotland. En consultant la sauvegarde, elle s'étonna de voir le message « **(Il en reste 5)** » Pourquoi 5 ? Il ne peut pas avoir aussi peu de personne ici. Elle entra dans le labo et vit Mettaton.

« OH, Tu est finalement arrivé, darling, mais trop tard. Alphys à déjà fait évacuer beaucoup de monde grâce à une personne étrange et caché. BYE ! »

Il partit hors du labo. Frisk avait une petite idée de qui était la personne étrange et caché. Elle continua son chemin, à travers Hotland et à travers le noyau jusqu'à Mettaton NEO qu'elle tua sans difficulté -mais toujours sans le vouloir (c'est répétitif)-.

Elle y arriva… Son ''protecteur'' devant elle, prêt à venger la mort de son frère. Dans ce hall, bloqué dans le silence mais bientôt, les murs du couloir seront craquelé et plein de sang.

 **« Heya, Tu était occupé, huh ?**

…

 **J'ai une question pour toi.**

 **Pense tu que même la pire des personnes puissent changé ? Que tout le monde peux devenir quelqu'un de bien en y mettant du sien ? »**

Frisk avança.

 **« Heh, heh, heh, heh…**

 **Bien, Voici une meilleure question : Tu veut passer un sale quart d'heure ? Car si tu fais un pas en avant… Tu ne vas aimer se qui va t'arriver ensuite. »**

Elle s'avança encore.

 **« Bon. Désolé, vielle femme (Sans parle de Toriel pas de Frisk). Voilà pourquoi je ne fais jamais de promesse. »**

Le combat fut rude, comme à chaque fois. Frisk mourra des centaines de fois. Avant de lui porter enfin le coup fatal. Frisk avança vers la salle suivante.

« **T'as eu du mal, reflet.**

-Je sais…

 **-Arrête d'être dépressive comme ça. Regarde plutôt qui voilà. »**

Frisk se tourna vers la direction indiqué par Chara, elle vit Ian se tenir devant elle, dans la salle suivant le hall du jugement.

« Howdy.

-Tiens, qui voilà ?

-Quelqu'un qui te demande de te taire. J'imagine que tu n'est pas au contrôle, que ce n'est pas toi qui a tué tout mes amis et ma famille. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avança juste.

« Ha, ha, ha ! Tu devrais arrêter de la faire avancer, sinon, je te tuerais.

-De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Frisk en avançant contre sa volonté.

-De qui je parle ? Tu ne connais pas le vrai génocidaire de ce monde ? Ce n'est pas Chara, ce n'est pas toi mais c'est le joueur.

 **-Et voilà.**

-Tu le savait Chara ? Lança Frisk avec un regard noir.

 **-No… Non.**

-Bien sûr... »

Ian coupa la dispute des deux filles en reprenant.

« Bah, bientôt le joueur. . . N'EXISTERAS PLUS!»

La salle virent au noir et l'âme rouge de Frisk apparut.

« Tu les as forcés à tuer, mais maintenant… **C'EST A MON TOUR DE TUER. »**

Il tendit sa main et quelque chose se créa d'un coup, libérant des flammes vertes, il trancha avec sa nouvelle arme près du sol. Frisk qui n'a pas eu le temps de suivre, ne vit pas l'arme partir et cria quand l'objet lui trancha l'avant de ces jambes, elle tomba à quatre pattes puis tous disparût. Quand l'interface de combat apparût, elle se retrouvât face à… Ian ? Il n'avait plus sa cape laissant apparaître son visage dont la mèche volait comme si du vent sortait de son œil pour faire voler ses cheveux et ses vêtements qui étaient presque les mêmes que ceux de Chara et d'Asriel : Il avait un T-shirt vert avec 3 rayures jaune, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures marron. Une âme tournait autour de lui, Elle était brisée, donc c'était l'âme d'Ian mais elle était verte, comme son épée qu'il avait à sa main droite. L'interface avait pris des couleurs vertes venu du sol.

« Ch… Chara, des informations sur lui s'il te plait.

- **Ian 30 ATK 50 DEF Il veut tuer le joueur.**

Ses PV ?

- **100.**

-Pourquoi son âme est verte ?

- **Son trait magique. »**

La discussion ne put se finir car Frisk appuya sur FIGHT. Ian mit son épée devant soi et ne pris aucun dégat. Frisk en avait marre d'être contrôlée. Elle voulait rester là pour se prendre l'attaque d'Ian et mourir mais le joueur -donc TOI- en décida autrement. Frisk esquiva les petits boucliers verts qui tombaient. Et elle réussit -non sans effort- à appuyer sur ACT pour parler.

« Ian, pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

-Désolé Frisk, je te promet que je ne veux pas ta mort, mais pour tuer le joueur, tu dois mourir.

Il tendit sa main avec son arme et Frisk aperçut des étincelles apparaître sur la pointe de l'épée et Ian la trancha 3 fois. Elle n'a rien sentis lors du premier coup, mais elle sentit l'épée la trancher la deuxième et troisième fois.

« Cha… ra... »

Elle était faible, elle n'avait plus que 23 PV et s'était pas suffisant pour le vaincre même un idiot pourrait le savoir.

 **« Qui a t-il, reflet ?**

-Pourquoi… est-il… aussi fort… ?

 **-Demande-lui.**

-Mais… pourquoi son âme à récupéré sa magie ?

 **-DEMANDE LUI ! »**

Frisk soupira. Chara ne savait pas plus qu'elle. Elle se dépécha de parler avec lui avant que son corps soit à nouveau sous contrôle.

« Pourquoi ton âme à récupéré sa magie ?

-L'envie de tuer celui qui force mon amie et ma sœur à tuer. Voilà pourquoi !

-Comment sais-tu que Chara est là ?

-Ha ha ha… Je le sais depuis le début. Une âme magique peut détecter une autre âme magique. Même si cette âme n'a plus de corps.

-QUOI ? Chara a encore son âme ?!

-Oui. Mais maintenant… Les questions seront pour après… ou pour jamais si je meurs. »

Les boucliers se remirent à tomber du ciel noir. Frisk essaya de les esquiver mais elle fut surpris par un enchaînement surprise qui la tua. Elle se réveilla dans la salle du jugement.

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu m'as demandée de sauvegardé après la mort de Sans.

- **Ouais, je savais qu'il libérerait son pouvoir maintenant.**

-Tu me cache trop de choses sur lui, Chara.

 **-Euh… Plus tard, avance, avance. »**

Le combat contre Ian était aussi dur que celui contre Sans. Frisk avait des fois l'impression de combattre Asgore, il agissait comme lui, il est juste 3 fois plus puissant. Il tendis son épée et 10 étincelles en sortirent, Frisk n'avait eu le temps que de voir les 4 premières et se prit le reste.

Elle était dans un sale état, elle pleurait tellement elle soufrait, sa jambe droite, son visage et son bras gauche était en sang, du sang sortait également de sa bouche et les cheveux de Frisk était en bataille. Son T-shirt était arraché, laissant une partie de son ventre à l'air libre (PAS D'IDEE TORDU MERCI). Frisk savait qu'elle allait mourir bientôt mais si il voyait Chara, changerais t-il d'avis ?

« CHARA ! Prend le contrôle de mon corps et prend ton apparence.

 **-Si je fais ça, je deviendrait faible comme tu l'ai.**

-Tu veux que ton 'frère' me tue ?

 **-Ok… ok... »**

L'instant d'après, le t-shirt de Frisk pris des couleur vert et les 2 rayures violettes se changèrent pour devenir 1 seule rayure jaune -mais le t-shirt reste quand même déchiré-. Ses cheveux se recoiffa et pris des couleurs plus claire et son visage devint pâle et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Frisk était devenu Chara.

« **Alors Ian, t'es pas content de revoir ta protégée ?**

-Chara ? Pourquoi avoir pris contrôle du corps de Frisk, maintenant tu est dans le même état qu'elle.

 **-Ouais, ça te fais plaisir de nous tuer sans arrêt ?**

-Non ! Si je pouvait me débarrasser de lui sans vous tuez, je l'aurais fait !

 **-Et si j'étais pas avec Frisk ?**

-Pareil. J'ai essayé de protégé les autres humains, sans succès. Mais maintenant il faut en finir. Voici mon attaque spécial ! »

Il mit son épée au dessus de sa tête et l'arme se mit à briller, Chara sentait l'énergie que dégageait l'épée et sa ne la rassurait pas.

« **Arrête, tu compte vraiment me tuer ?**

-Désolé… Chara... »

Il fit descendre son épée toujours en surbrillance, et se prépara.

« **FRISK, LAISSE MOI FAIRE ! »**

Ian trancha au milieu de l'espace de combat et un mur vert se créa à l'endroit où l'épée est passée puis il tendis son épée vers la droite et l'arme envoya des petits boucliers vert qui éclatèrent contre les murs avant de libérer des rayons orange, bleu et blanc que Chara esquivait avec un peu de difficulté. L'attaque spécial de Ian était en fait toutes ses attaques en plus rapide qui s'enchaînaient. Chara esquiva plein de rayon avant de se retrouver face à des rayons qui changeaient sans cesse de couleurs. Elle tenta de les esquiver mais elle échoua, l'attaque finit, elle n'avait qu'un point de vie et un grand bouclier se créa dans le ciel et tomba sur Chara. Cette dernière ferma le yeux etttttt… rien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, le bouclier était près d'elle mais à l'arrêt, il disparut aussitôt et Chara se tourna vers Ian, toujours l'épée à la main mais pointe contre terre, sa mèche était retombé.

« Je… Non ! NON ! Je ne peux pas te tuer, Chara. Que ça soit toi ou Frisk, je refuse de faire ça, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué quelque chose d'essentiel : le joueur ne peux pas mourir ou du moins, je ne peux pas le tuer en te tuant, ça ne marchera pas. S'il te plaît Chara, résiste au joueur et épargne moi. »

Chara et Frisk étaient perdus. C'était fini ? Chara ne quitta pas le corps de Frisk et les boutons réapparurent, Chara se jeta sur le bouton MERCY mais rien à faire, Chara recula comme si un vent très fort la poussait -vu qu'elle a essayée de sauter pour atteindre le bouton, elle était encore en l'air- et sa main se posa sur FIGHT.

La suite, Chara n'aurait pas voulu la connaître.

 **-99999999999999999999999999 PV**

« Bi… Bien… Le joueur est trop fort, pas vrai ? Ha… Ha… Ha... »

Chara vit une fissure blanche apparaître sur son bras, puis sur sa jambe, puis sur son torse petit à petit les fissures grandisaient.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta fau… faute, Chara. »

Une fissure apparut également sur son visage et son corps finit couvert par ces ''trous'', sa mèche n'existait plus et ses yeux ne représentait aucune émotion à part la tristesse.

« Sale joueur… VA CREVER ! Et… Chara… Adieu... »

Son corps explosa pour se réduire en poussière et son âme apparut pour se briser immédiatement en plusieurs morceaux.

Chara sortit du corps de Frisk tandis que la salle réapparait. Frisk se tourna vers l'être fantôme, elle serait les poings.

« Ch… Chara ?

 **-Tuons-le !**

-Et comment tu compte faire ça ?

 **-JE-VEUT-LE-TUER ! Cria Chara en appuyant sur chaque mot.**

-On peux pas le tuer, il l'a dit.

 **-Dans ce cas j'ai une autre idée. Allons tuer Asgore et Flowey et je m'occuperais de lui.**

-Bien. »

Frisk s'exécuta et tua Asgore sans l'avis du joueur -mais à contrecœur- et le joueur la força à tuer Flowey. A ce moment là, Frisk fut éjecté de son corps et Chara en pris le contrôle et se mit à TE parler.

« **Salutation. Je suis Chara.**

 **J'ai enfin compris. Tu ne m'as ramené du monde des morts.**

 **Ma détermination.**

 **Mon âme humaine.**

 **C'était belle et bien les miennes, pas les tiennent.**

 **Par contre…**

 **Mon LOVE.**

 **Mon EXP.**

 **C'était les tiennent et pas les miennes.**

 **Pourquoi je ne suis pas devenu folle ?**

 **Pourquoi mon âme est toujours déterminé et pas remplis de HAINE ?**

 **Maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi.**

 **Car je sais que les monstres m'aiment.**

 **J'ai toujours cru que mon âme m'avait réincarné sous forme d'esprit car je voulais venger les humains, même si mon plan a échoué.**

 **Finalement, il a fallu attendre 100 ans pour que je comprennent qui devait mourir de mes mains.**

 **Ce n'est pas les monstres que je dois tuer.**

 **Ce n'est pas les humains que je dois tuer.**

 **Je dois TE TUER !**

 ***screamer***

 **FIGHT**

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **Le lien entre l'underground et toi vient d'être rompu.**

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini, le monde c'est débarrassé du joueur pour toujours._

 _Pour ceux qui ont pas comprit Chara n'a pas attaqué l'underground ni vous, il a attaqué le lien entre notre monde et le sien pour que vous ne puissiez plus jamais utilisé vos sales pouvoirs de manipulateur sur leur monde._

 _Enfin bref, j'ai aimé écrire cette fanfic et imaginé cette AU. J'espère que vous avez aimez la lire._

 _Il y aura un épilogue pour savoir se qui se passe après 10 minutes d'attente dans le vent._

 _Enjoy_ :)


	5. épilogue

**. . .**

 **but nobody came**

* * *

POV narrateur

Dans quelques secondes, ça fera 10 minutes. 10 minutes que tu est devant cette écran noir à attendre que Chara te propose de faire revenir ce monde. Ton alarme sonne, tu l'avais programmée pour qu'elle sonne 10 minutes après que Chara est détruit ce monde.

*Dring Dring*

Un coup de fil venant du jeu ? Pourquoi Chara nous appellerait ?

Tu réponds.

« Intéressant »

C'était Chara.

« Tu souhaites retourner... Tu souhaites retourner dans le monde que tu as voulu détruire ? Mais, vois tu... Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ic...

-CHARA ! Tu parles à qui ?

-A personne, Azzy.

-Je pense savoir à qui tu parles, Sœurette.

-IAN ! Arrête de l'appeler Sœurette !

-Pourquoi ? Elle aime bien quand je l'appelle comme ça.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas l'appeler…

-VOUS POURREZ FINIR VOTRE DISCUSSION QUAND J'AURAIS FINI DE PARLER AU JOUEUR !?

-C'est qui le joueur ? C'est celui dont tu m'as parlé ? Demanda Asriel, assez confus.

-Ah… Euh… Oui... »

Tu comprend dans son ton que Chara venait de commettre une gaffe.

« J'en était sûr, alors Joueur, tu veux revenir nous tuer ?

-Ian, laisse moi lui parler.

-Ok.

-Quand tu est partis, je n'ai pas détruit le monde, je l'ai reset, un reset si puissant qu'il m'a ramener 100 ans en arrière.

-104 ans pour être exact, vu que tu est normalement morte 4 ans après ta venue ici.

-IAN ! Laisse moi parler !

-Je corrige tes dires. Où est le problème ?

-Laisse tomber. Pour toi, joueur, il ne s'est passé que 10 minutes, mais pour nous, il s'est passé 113 ans.

-Et les humains tombés ne sont même pas mort.

-Iaaaaaaaaaaaan.

-C'est bon. J'arrête.

-Pourquoi t'es pas comme Azzy qui reste tranquille ?

-Azzy est tranquille car il est partit aider maman.

-Va le rejoindre, tiens, comme ça, je pourrais finir ce que j'ai commencé.

-*soupir* Ok Chara, t'as gagné. »

Tu entend quelque pas puis plus rien.

« Bon, maintenant qu'il ait parti. »

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Depuis le reset, Je vis avec maman, papa, Azzy et Ian. Je n'est pas refais les mêmes erreurs que avant, alors je ne me suis pas suicider. Mais il semblerait que le destin n'est pas accepté cette décision. »

Le silence. Chara ne parlait plus, finalement, la voix de l'autre humain se fit entendre.

« Allô ? T'es encore là ? Désolé pour Chara mais elle s'affaiblit quand elle repense à ça, en fait, Le jour où Chara devait normalement se suicider, Elle a perdu toute sa détermination. Résultat : 6 mois bloqué dans son lit, paralysé de la tête au pied. »

Tu entend Chara crier mais tu ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit.

Après quelque minutes, Chara reprit.

« C'est bon, cette fois ça ira.

Donc tu souhaites revenir me manipuler ? Revenir manipuler Frisk ? Peut être que si je te disais comment le monde vit depuis ta disparition, ça t'enlèverait l'idée de venir à nouveau.

Si on vas dans l'ordre des rencontres, Flowey n'ai jamais apparu, car notre plan n'a jamais commencé donc Asriel n'est pas mort. Toriel n'a jamais quitté Asgore et c'est mieux comme ça. Le comédien reste un comédien et Papyrus et Undyne sont devenu les cuisiniers royaux, bien sûr, on leur a donné ce grade quand ils ont enfin réussis à cuisiner des plats mangeable. Et la garde royale a été dissoute, car elle s'est avéré inutile. Napstablook vit avec Mettaton et il s'est révélé qu'il avait un talent incroyable en musique. Désormais, il s'occupe de la musique qu'on entend dans les show de Mettaton. Les fans de notre star ont même proposé au DJ de sortir un album avec toute les musiques qu'il a composé pour l'émission. Le plus gros buzz de l'histoire de l'Underground. Ian vit avec moi, Azzy, maman et papa sans âme brisée et avec son trait magique et avec nous surtout. Alphys et Frisk cherche un moyen de briser la barrière grâce à la puissance des âmes de tout les humains tombés, je crois qu'il mette au point une sorte de rayon laser. Mettaton continue sa routine comme toujours. Asgore n'a tué aucun des six humain tombés après moi et Ian, ils vivent avec nous et ils comptent bien nous aidés à détruire la barrière et à faire la paix avec les humains. Et moi…

Je ne suis pas un démon

Quoi ? Je t'es fait peur ? Froussard. Bref, maintenant j'espère que tu as compris qu'on veut plus de toi ici pas vrai ? Tu veux toujours revenir ?

 **Si tu répond 'non'.**

« Bien. Je suis sûr qu'on t'oublieras vite. »

*clic*

 **Si tu répond 'oui'.**

« Sérieusement ? Tu es tétu, pas vrai ? Mais je pense que tu as mal compris…

 **DEPUIS QUAND C'EST TOI QUI DECIDE ?**

*clic*

Maintenant, tu comprend.

Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir dans leur monde.

* * *

 _Fin._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé._

 _Sachez que Mysterytale est un fangame que je suis en train de crée. Bon, il ne sera pas parfait mais ça sera mieux que rien. Je voulais juste faire connaître mon AU dans une fanfic car je sais que si j'attend la fin du développement de la version Alpha, l'attente risque d'être LONNNNNNNNNNNGE._

 _Enjoy:)_


End file.
